


Flash Fic Friday: Futa Zarya and Tracer's Rump

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flash Fic, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday, using the following reader prompt: Gratuitous Zarya cock filling fine Tracer booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fic Friday: Futa Zarya and Tracer's Rump

How could Tracer have possibly resisted? Seeing that thick Russian cock bulging against the weightlifter’s uniform had been too tempting to possibly say no to, or even keep her hands off it. An “accidental” brush along that member throbbing through Zarya’s outfit had been the spark to light a bigger fire, and by now the young lady was stretched tight around that rod in her most tender hole. Her eyes were open wide and her mouth was left hanging agape, caught somewhere in between the excitement of the moment and the worry that she might have started something she couldn’t finish.

“Oi, Zarya, I didn’t...ah! I didn’t expect ya to put it right up me bum!” Tracer wiggled and whined, her legs kicking up in the air as she squirmed about. There wasn’t much escape though; Zarya’s member was deep inside of her ass already, and the Russian had thrown one massive, sculpted arm around her front to sink three thick, heavy fingers into her pussy. Stretched tight from both holes, Tracer could only whine again as she squirmed back and forth. “Gonna leave me right knackered after this!”

“Perhaps next time you’ll be more careful where you ‘accidentally’ touch, yes?” Zarya beamed, and pushed into motion. Every time she rocked forward with her hips she drove that enormous cock into Tracer’s depths, pushing her against those three probing fingers and sending her into another fit of gasping. The young lady’s eyes snapped open even wider as she was pistoned from both holes; an enormous length forcing her pucker wide while three digits equally rivalled any cock she ever had. Held within the fierce grip of the enormous Russian bear of a woman, all she could do was take what she had earned. Each thrust made her head spin as she struggled to take it all in, and the heavier and hungrier that Zarya grunted the harder and harder it go. In the very heat of her motions, Zarya moved her head forward, nipping at the back of the other woman’s throat as she whispered to her in a ferocious, dominant tone. “You are my little slut now, I will properly train you.”

“B...But...But my girlfrie-” Tracer had to admit she hadn’t been thinking about her girlfriend when she had ‘accidentally’ touched that Russian length, but it seemed now that her little brush would have all sorts of ramifications. “Ahh...what about...her…”

“Ha!” Zarya laughed, and watched Tracer squirm while she forced a fourth thick finger into her tight British pussy. “Little Symmetra will become slut for me, too. As you can tell, plenty of pure Russian cock to go around to all the little whores!”

Tracer whimpered and nodded, knowing from intense and immediate experience that the Russian wasn’t lying.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
